Last Christmas
by SriaLghtft
Summary: It is Christmas Eve again for the Nanamori girls! But, this time Chizuru has been added to the drawing box? Now that they have an uneven number of participants, will someone be left alone? And what is this strange feeling that Akari keeps on feeling? Will Akari's lack of presence actually help her? Pairings when you read, Akari is the MC by the way! :D
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own any of the characters in this, except the ones that aren't a part of the Yuru Yuri verse. This is a fanwork, not for profit, derived from Namori's "Yuru Yuri" series. The characters and settings are copyright their respective owners**

Yet again, Christmas eve had arrived. People would be paired up by random chance like always, but this time there was a problem, "No matter how you divide up people, someone will be left alone," The raven haired Yui explained.

"Whose idea was it to invite Chizuru anyway?" Chinatsu complained with a frustrated glare that looked more like the stare of a killer, than that of a cute pink-haired middle school girl.

"Chizuru-san was feeling lonely, so Akari had to invite her," The cheerful redhead answered, but

"It had better not have been you Kyouko-senpai," Chinatsu gave a glare that could cause a hardened criminal to flinch.

"Yep i-" The spontaneous blonde began, but "owgawh!" suddenly found her stomach slightly caved in by the foot of a very irate 'cute middle school girl'.

"-Is what I'd like to say, but it wasn't me," Kyouko groaned out, "oomph," then collapsed to the ground. Yui just stared, as if she were saying, "you deserved that".

"Geez everyone! it was Akari who invited her!" Akari fumed, steam seeming to come out of her ears.

Everyone laughed, as they always did when Akari made that face, and Kyouko got up, "sorry, didn't even realize you were here," sticking out her tongue to the left, with a 'teehee' look.

"I guess this means that someone will be stuck alone then?" Yui commented with a sigh.

"Or...someone can have a threesome," Kyouko said in that same suggestive voice that always made her seem like a perverted old man. "Oomph!" Yui had hit her on the head, "Umph!"

"No way am I going to share Yui-senpai with anyone!" Chinatsu said after having hit Kyouko too.

"In case you've forgotten my dear Chinacchu, coupling is being left to chance," Kyouko reminded, showing off her very used and abused box, notably worn down from all the abuse she had suffered in such a short time.

"Akari is excited to see who she might end up with!" Akari said, cupping her hands together. "Hopefully Akari isn't left al-" Akari's speech was cut off, as is her fate in this world.

"Toshinou Kyouko!" The purple-haired girl interrupted with great force.. "We're all here to draw names," Chitose, following behind her as always, continued.

Proving her words, the other members of the student council (except the president) showed up, with a certain bespectacled twin tagging along.

After the usual shenanigans died down, people began pulling names. "Stuck with you again!?" Sakurako glared at her blue-haired rival.

"That's my line!" Himawari returned the glare worth equivalent ferocity.

_It's nice that they can get along so well!_

Kyouko motioned towards the box, "Next up is-"

_Huh? Akari felt something strange just now. _

"Chitose!" Kyouko remarked.

"Oh my, I wonder who I'll get," Chitose said as she fished around in the box, then stopped, and pulled out a piece of paper, "It looks like it's Akaza-sa-"

_Hm? Akari felt it again. _She shook her head, _Akari wonders who Chitose-senpai got?_

"Chizuru, it seems," Chitose finished, holding the paper up for others to see.

Chizuru looked frustrated at this turn of events, but Chitose just took things in stride with a smile as always, probably happy since she didn't break up her favorite coupling too.

Kyouko also looked sad, "I wanted to be paired up with Chizuru-san...Next up is-"

_Akari felt it again. _

"Ayano!" Kyouko said with a wide smile.

Ayano didn't say a word, as she was internally screaming, no, begging, for it to be a certain person. She merely walked up and foraged around a bit and then pulled out a piece of paper. It was obvious from her frown that her begging had been-

_Akari again felt it again! Akari wonders who Sugiura-senpai got! Wait...didn't Sugiura-senpai look unha-_

It was obvious from her extremely embarrassed expression that Ayano's begging had paid off, "T-T-Toshinou K-K-K-K-Kyouko...!" Her eyes could scarcely believe her ears. At this, a spray of blood could be seen shooting out.

"Ayano,I'll take you out on the best second date ever!" Kyouko held out her thumb in confidence.

_When did the first date happen? _Akari wondered.

Ayano was now red as a tomato and promptly fainted. Chitose was also on the ground, red as a tomato, but because she was covered in blood. It practically looked like a murder scene now.

"Ikeda-senpai!" Akari immediately was at Chitose's side. As were the others. After the usual freaking out that happens in this situation, Chizuru ended up dragging Chitose off somewhere. Since she was her twin sister, no one worried about the situation. Well, Akari still worried, but that was just in her nature.

"It's no fair they get to start their date before anyone else!" Kyouko complained, receiving a bop on her head in response,

"You can hardly call that a 'date'," Yui retorted.

"Now then, who should draw a name next?" Kyouko wondered aloud as she stared at the remaining trio.

Chinatsu looked extremely agitated.

_Chinatsu-chan probably is just worried that she won't get to be with Yui. It would be nice to spend the day with Chinatsu-chan though…_

"The lucky contestant is none other than Chinacchu!" Kyouko exclaimed, making kissy faces.

Akari felt strange. _Akari didn't feel anything..._

Chinatsu walked up, and Akari felt another strangeness, _Chinatsu-chan seems scared. Shouldn't she be going all gung-ho like normal? Chinatsu-chan would normally be rubbing her hands together and making that cu-scary face as she wished for Yui to be her partner, but she looks really unhappy. Probably because she really doesn't want to hang out with Akari…_

Chinatsu took a deep breath, and quickly snatched a paper strip from the box. She carefully opened it, and Akari was positive she saw a frown a split-second before an oversized smile surfaced,"Yui-senpai!" Chinatsu was dancing all over the place, energy seemingly boundless in her.

_There's Chinatsu-chan! it's really neat how she's so straightforward with her crush. It'd be nice if I had someone I could be like that for..._"That leaves Akari-" The redhead started, but Kyouko quickly interrupted her.

"Everyone meet at the fountain at six okay?" Kyouko grabbed Ayano's hand and headed off, "T-To-Shi-To-T-Kyou-"the stuttering purple head scrambling to keep up. The other remaining couples quickly followed suit, leaving Akari alone.

"Hehehe...Akari was forgotten again," the seemingly eternally optimistic redhead giggled as she stared at the spaces where the others had been. "Oh well, Akari will just have fun by herself!" She smiled and walked off towards the shopping district. After some time, _This isn't very fun_. So, she found herself at the fountain, after some wandering. _It can get pretty lonely when no one notices you..._she let out a sigh, staring at the gently rushing water.

"What's a cute girl like yourself doing all alone on this holiday?" Came a deep,but gentle voice.

_That sounds like a high school student _Akari turned around and saw a brown haired boy, with the definite appearance of a high schooler.

"So..? There's no way someone as cute as you doesn't have a date," The older boy continued with a hammed up pose.

_Is this one of those 'lolicon' that get talked about so much recently!? _"Um," she inched back a bit, "why do you want to know?" Akari asked with a nervous sweat drop trailing down the back of her neck, slowly reversing from the boy's direction.

"Ah, this must look like _that_," he chuckled, "don't worry, I'm not here to pick you up, I just saw a bit of a kindred spirit in you," he said with an almost sparkling smile.

But it had little effect on Akari, _Akari still isn't sure she can trust him. But he seems harmless enough _"Akari's a kindred spirit how?" She questioned, stopping her backwards withdraw.

"I also was abandoned by my friends and am alone right now," he answered.

"Akari wasn't abandoned, just.." _Was Akari abandoned? Oh! Akari forgot to ask him his name! _"Akari forgot to ask your name," she questioned, sheepishly rubbing the back of her head.

The man took hold of Akari's hand, "I go by Namatame Masayoshi, miss Akari," he gave an over exaggerated bow and went to kiss her hand.

_Maybe he really is a lolicon, Akari is in trouble...and nobody will notice. Akari really wishes she had more presence..._

"Get away from Akari-chan you pervert!" Came the voice of a familiar twin-tailed pinkette, who suddenly was in-between the two, her foot knocking away Masayoshi.

"Chinatsu-chan!?" Akari said in disbelief, "weren't you with Yui before?" _Maybe..._

"Yui-senpai's freshening up right now," Chinatsu explained, "I was lucky to happen upon you while waiting Akari-chan."

_Of course not...what is Akari even thinking? _Akari shook her head, clearing the frown that she had worn for a second. "But how will we deal with pervert-san?" Akari questioned, huddling close to Chinatsu.

"Oh, ah, sorry about that," Masayoshi put both his hands in the air, "I wasn't actually going to kiss her hand, I was just playing a little joke." He explained with a smile.

Chinatsu was also currently huddling close to Akari, shaking herself, "don't trust him Akari!"

Akari nodded, not budging from Chinatsu.

"There you are Chinatsu-chan!" Yui said, taking a moment to catch her breath, not having noticed Masayoshi,"why did you run off so suddenly?"

"Run off?" Akari looked at Yui, and then Chinatsu in confusion.

END CHAPTER 1


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own any of the characters in this, except the ones that aren't a part of the Yuru Yuri verse. This is a fanwork, not for profit, derived from Namori's "Yuru Yuri" series. The characters and settings are copyright their respective owners**

_Akaza Akari here! It's Christmas Eve again, but this time Akari invited Chizuru-san! Something was strange, but Akari got left alone again...then a suspicious high schooler approached Akari! Just when Akari was about to be attacked, her best friend Chinatsu-chan saved the day. But then something really strange was revealed: Chinatsu-chan ran away from her special someone!?_

"'Run off'? But Chinatsu-chan said she was waiting while you were freshening up!?" To further accentuate the shock she was feeling, her little dangos popped off her head.

For once, the usually talkative and delusional girl just stood there staring at the ground, shuffling her feet.

"No, Chinatsu-chan actually ran off when we were eating a couple parfait," Yui corrected. It was then that her eyes locked with Masayoshi's figure. Her face gained the ever slightest shade of red. So faint, even Akari didn't notice it. "And who is this, Akari?" She questioned, "Your date?" Adding with a smirk.

"That's right!" Akari turned to face Masayoshi again, but then turned red, "No! Akari wasn't saying you were right Yui-chan! Just that Akari remembered that Pervert-san-"

"Yeah Yui-senpai! He's a pervert who I had to save Akari-chan from!" Chinatsu quickly interjected, seemingly out of the state she was in before, huddling near Akari again.

"Really, they have it wrong. I'm no pervert," he took a somewhat exaggerated bow, "Namatame Masayoshi at your service," and added, a hint of a blush on his face.

"Funami Yui," She gave a short bow, "Nice to meet you, and sorry about my two friends. They can get a little out of hand sometimes." She stepped in between the two girls while saying this.

Masayoshi returned the bow, "Oh really, it's no problem at all, it's good to be suspicious even in a clos-" he stopped suddenly. " Well anyway, you should reward your friend for protecting your other friend so admirably. If I had been someone of questionable character, then she would undoubtedly have been sufficient in warding myself off," he finished with a dazzling smile, turning towards the aforementioned protector...only to realize she had already left the premises. The protected also long vacated.

-~ T ~-

Having finally stopped, "We shouldn't have left Yui-chan alone with that somewhat questionable boy," Akari remarked with a frown.

"If it's Yui-senpai, she can take care of herself just fine~" Chinatsu replied with hearts in her eyes, cupping her hands together. It was easy to tell that she had a vision of a shoujo manga prince-ified Yui fending off some evil boy with a charming smile.

"Akari isn't sure about that..." frowning, Akari remarked. "We should really go back," she added with a determined smile.

Chinatsu's face suddenly grew serious, and she stood in contemplation.

"Chinatsu-chan?" Akari waved her hand in front of the dazed girl's face. But there was no response.

_Is Akari's presence gone again? Even when I'm right in front of Chinatsu-chan she can't see me... _Akari let out a sigh.

"Why am I being so silly about this?" Chinatsu slapped her cheeks, "Alright! I'm going back to Yui-senpai and continuing my amazing date!" And with that, she charged off like a rhinoceros.

"Akari better hurry too! Yui-chan might be in danger!" With that, Akari also hurried, but her gait was more akin to a feline quietly and lithely making her way towards the goal, stealthily moving out of the way of any obstacle or person that she might encounter; A stark contrast to her friend, who moved forward without a hint of care, pushing aside others who got in her way, and knocked over things as she ran. _She really did forget about Akari… _Akari thought as she would do her best to make right the problems her friend left in her wake.

"Yui-senpai's not here!" Chinatsu stopped when she had reached the same spot they had exited in such haste before. Her stop was rather sudden, but Akari was more than able to stop before hitting her pinkette friend.

"Were we too late!? Did pervert-san get her!?" Akari panicked, stopping to catch her breath for just a moment.

"I have to find Yui-senpai" Chinatsu donned one of her more menacing looks, and charged off yet again.

_It would be nice if Akari had someone to go crazy after her like that...No! Stop thinking so negatively Akari! _She stomped her feet on the ground. "I've been way too negative! Chinatsu-chan won't be happy if Akari isn't positive!" _Huh? What does Chinatsu-chan being happy have to do with anything..?_ Akari stood still for a moment but then shook her head, "Akari needs to hurry or Chinatsu-chan will be too far away!" And again dashed after the sometimes downright scary girl.

_We've been running for a while now..._ thought Akari, her breathing extremely labored at this point, but she would not let Chinatsu out of her view.

Chinatsu came to a roaring halt, "I found Yu-"

_It's that strange feeling again, what's-! _Akari found herself running into Chinatsu, causing the both of them to tumble to the ground, Akari could see Chinatsu's shadow on the ground.

"Geeze Akari..." Chinatsu rolled to the side, and then stood up, "being clumsy like that. "

Akari stood up, "He...he...he...sorry, " she nervously rubbed the back of her head, choking out the words between breaths.

"My, what are you two doing here?" Came a familiar voice with a very distinct accent. Akari looked in the direction the voice came from.

Standing there were the twin sisters, one holding a skewered pickle in her hand, the other a large lollipop that she was in the process of licking.

"Ikeda-senpai, you're okay!" Akari said with relief, but was not heard.

"I'm looking for Yui-senpai!" Chinatsu said without delay, drowning out Akari's voice. "Do either of you know where she is!?" She stared intently in the direction of the twins.

"Sorry, but I don't have a clue where she could be," Chitose, the one with the pickle, responded.

Chizuru just shook her head.

_It's rare to see Chizuru doing something so childish_. Akari noted, having already given up on getting any word in.

"I really did lose her…" Chinatsu dropped to the ground, seemingly finally out of all her steam. "Yui-senpai…" Tears began to well up in her cheeks.

_Akari has to help somehow!_ Akari quickly went to her pink-haired friend's side and grabbed her hand, "It's okay, we'll find her soon, don't worry Chinatsu-chan!" She smiled brightly.

"Why are you so worried about her? Did something happen?" Chitose questioned, moving close to the pair, her younger sister following behind like a shadow. "Weren't you on a date with her before?" Chitose pressed further, with a smile of her own.

"I was, but…" Chinatsu relayed the events that had happened thus far, Akari filling in things that Chinatsu forgot.

"Oh my, that's quite the tale," Chitose responded after they finished.

"What sort of tale?" Another familiar voice chimed in.

"You shouldn't butt into other people's conversations Sakurako," another familiar voice immediately responded.

"Sakurako-chan and Himawari-chan!" Akari waved to the pair who were strangely holding hands, but still acting like quarreling kittens: glaring at each other, and taking little swipes at each other. But still, holding hands.

"Everyone's returning, it seems," Chitose commented with her eternally plastered on smile. Not that it was a fake smile or anything, she just was the type to find happiness rather simply.

"More people to help search for Yui-chan~" smiling, Akari cheered. But no one responded to her as-

"Yaho~!" The voice of a highly energetic boke of a blonde called out with a wave. Beside her was a purple-haired girl with a tinge of a blush, and a bright smile, gripping her free hand.

_Is it just Akari, or does Sugiura-senpai look calmer around Kyouko-chan?_

"Kyouko-senpai! Do you know where Yui-senpai is!?" Chinatsu immediately grabbed Kyouko and started shaking her. "Do you!?"

"I...caaaaaaan't…..ansssssswer…...tooooooooo….m-m-m-m-m-much sh-sh-sh-sh-shaking!" Kyouko stuttered, struggling against the intense movements.

Chinatsu put her down. "Well, do you!?" she questioned without any less force, just without the violent shaking.

"Uwaaaah…" was all that came out of Kyouko's mouth as she sat on the ground like someone who had just been on a crazy roller coaster.

"Tch," Once Chinatsu realized that Kyouko was useless for questioning, she turned her predatory gaze on Ayano.

"If you're wondering, we didn't see her, so just give it up already," Ayano responded promptly, clearly annoyed with the smaller girl, but still wary enough of her darker self to get close.

"Oh!" Sakurako suddenly spoke up, "If none of us have seen Funami-senpai, then I've got a great idea!" She said with a smirk.

"Any idea to come out of your head is bound to be useless," Himawari said with a sigh.

"It won't hurt to listen, I think," Akari responded.

"I'm not against it," Chitose added.

"Just be out with it already," Chinatsu demanded.

"Why don't we all say what happened on our dates and compare what happened and where it did? There, we can find out where she wasn't and narrow down our search!" Sakurako relayed with a cocky smirk, certain that everyone would like her idea.

Himawari looked at her friend, sometimes rival, her eyes wide as saucers, and her mouth hung open like a freeway tunnel, "Y-You actually said something decent…."

END CHAPTER

_Woo! Prepare for a very devoid of Akari chapter. Worry not, she's definitely still the main character, but I really want to divulge what happened during their respective 'dates'. It might even hold a clue as to what went on..? Probably will be a long chapter too. Much thanks to my beta reader: MasterVolte_


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own any of the characters in this, except the ones that aren't a part of the Yuru Yuri verse. This is a fanwork, not for profit, derived from Namori's "Yuru Yuri" series. The characters and settings are copyright their respective owners**

_Masayoshi reporting in. Akari too! Together we make the pre-! *smacked* Are you two trying to be Kyouko or something?! Sorry Yui-chan, Akari just wanted to stand out a little since she won't be in this chapter at all. Anyway, jokes aside, some pretty crazy things happened the last episode, including me and Funami-san __**mysteriously**_ _disappearing. I personally think the __**strangest**_ _thing was Sakurako actually having a sound idea. When did Chinatsu-chan get here!? I've been here the whole time, what are you talking about? That's enough going off topic, this is supposed to be an opener right, we're going to run out of ti_

"Nee-san!" Chizuru shook her older twin by the shoulders, causing stray blood to scatter onto her white coat. No response. "Wake up nee-san!" Chizuru shook even harder, but her sister's response was still vacant. _Did she really lose too much blood this time!? No! I won't give up on nee-san! _With this self declaration, Chizuru shook her sister so roughly that she was now sporting a very red, formerly brown, coat. But...there was no response.

"Giving her CPR might help?" Came the voice of a boy.

Chizuru didn't even stop to see who the voice had been from. _That's a good idea! If only Sugiura-senpai was here..._without even thinking, she had taken off her glasses.

[ Ayano suddenly appeared on the scene, "Chitose!?" She got on her hands and knees above the girl, her ponytail spilling onto Chitose's still face. Her face leaned down and-]

"You okay?" That same voice from before somehow interrupted her precious fantasy (_note: this fantasy, and subsequent ones in this chapter are for the enjoyment of the readers only. They were not relayed to the others, for obvious reason. Same with any thoughts of characters_). "Shouldn't you be helping out your da-sister?" The boy seemed about to say something else, but quickly corrected himself.

_That's right! Nee-san!_ Chizuru swiftly put her glasses back on, and then repeated the same pose from her fantasy, except that her legs weren't straddling Chitose's, and she was actually off to the side, forming something like an "L" with her twin. _Mouth to mouth..._the thought echoed throughout her head for a bit, before she began to lower her head. Very slowly she lowered it, scared to proceed further. Going inch by inch, until her short hair was about to brush against the other girl's cheek-

"Good morning," Chitose said with a pleasant smile as her eyes opened like nothing had happened.

The shock caused Chizuru to lose her balance, and her face fell straight forward.

*smack*

Their lips met. It wasn't exactly a kiss, but it wasn't exactly _not_ a kiss. It was something rather in between. Still, as much as it wasn't really a kiss, Chizuru quickly shot straight up, her face a tad pink, nothing extreme though. _I-I-I ki-ki-kiss-kissed nee-san! That was supposed to be saved for her and Sugiura-senpai! _

While Chizuru berated herself, Chitose was just smiling that same smile as always.

_Nee-san doesn't seem like she thought anything of it, so maybe it doesn't count...No! What's important is that nee-san's safe! _Finishing up that torrent of thoughts, Chizuru immediately dropped to the ground, enveloping Chitose in her arms, tears trailing down her cheeks, "You're safe!"

Chitose returned the hug, and pet Chizuru's head consolingly, "Of course I'm fine. It's not like this is the first time I passed out." She laughed at the silliness of taking such a menial situation so seriously.

"But you wouldn't react even when I shook you so hard, and then that strange boy said to give you mouth to mouth and-waaaaaah" Chizuru began bawling.

"There there," Chitose continued consoling her sister, stroking her head, "I'm fine, and you did good..."

This continued for awhile. When Chizuru had calmed down, the both of them stood up, "Now, let's go have our 'date'!" Chitose said with a smile, holding the hand of her twin.

_If only Sugiura-senpai were here doing this, and not with that stupid blonde! Then nee-san could be truly happy! Still_, she gripped her sister's hand a little tighter, relishing in the warmth it brought.

Chitose smiled as usual, happy to be with her beloved little sister. But then she noticed something, "your coat needs to be washed."

Chizuru stopped. Then looked downwards, and a scowl found its way onto her face, _That Toshinou-senpai! It's all her fault!_. "But where do we wash it, Nee-san?" She questioned, looking to her sister as if she were a life ring in a raging ocean.

"My, there's a cleaning service right there!" Chitose pointed out a building that had a well-polished sign that said _Namaste Cleaners_, situated above it. "Hand me your coat, so I can take it to them okay?" Chitose offered with a smile.

Chizuru was never one to turn down a request from her smiling sister, and this was no exception. She quickly took off her coat, shivering from the cold around her, and handed the coat into her sister's welcoming hands.

Without a word, Chitose got rid of the cold, by putting her own coat on Chizuru, waving, and then hurrying into the store.

_But now you'll be cold nee-san…_Chizuru lamented as she watched her sister sacrifice her own happiness for someone else's yet again. But, that was one of the reasons she loved her.

Before long, Chitose had exited the store, "they said it'll take a few hours. We'll come back for it after we've regrouped with everyone," Chitose explained with a smile.

"Okay neesan," Chizuru acknowledged, and held out an arm, extending the coat. An obvious gesture to have the older twin huddle with her under the coat, and their current only tool for warmth.

"I'll be fine, I said. Now let's get something to eat," her older sister said in that voice and tone that she could never hope to defy.

"Yes nee-san," Chizuru said obediently. _I have to find a way to repay nee-san... _She followed Chitose like a loyal cat. Not sloppily or recklessly, but calmly and methodically.

They passed by a hot pickle skewer stand. _Nee-san's eyes are lighting up! We'll definitely get her one of those and-_

"I bet you'd really love one of those," Chitose pointed out a giant lollipop at a candy stand.

"It does look delicious, but-" Chizuru tried to get the words out, but her sister wouldn't give her a chance. She found herself being pulled towards the candy stand.

"One of those please," Chitose said with a smile pointing at the lollipop.

"Of course, that'll be 200 yen," the shopkeeper said, holding out a hand.

"Here you are," Chitose said with her signature smile, dropping the change into the shopkeeper's hand.

"Pleasure doing business miss," the shopkeeper smiled back and handed the lollipop over.

"Here you go," Chitose handed her the lollipop.

_How did nee-san know I wanted that? No! I need to repay nee-san, she's always doing so much for me..._ But, all she could do was smile and take the gift.

"Oh, I need to go use the ladies' room for a moment," Chitose said, "wait for me, okay?" Once she heard her younger sister say, "of course neesan," she made her way to the restroom, without a chance for any further action.

_It isn't normally this hard to make her happy. _Chitose wondered while she was washing up. _I was so sure she had been eying that too. Maybe it was something else at the stand? She's been so down ever since I had to put her coat through the cleaners. I hope I can figure out how to make her happy soon! _With that last thought, she had finished washing up, and exited the restroom. Only to be surprised by the next event.

"Nee-san, here!" Chizuru said to her, handing her a fresh hot pickle on a stick.

Chitose didn't know how to respond, outside taking the pickle with a smile. _I don't know what it is, but that smile is definitely genuine. I really wonder what the problem was?_

Chitose would not have to wonder for long, "I just felt like I really had to repay you for how selfless you're always being, and for refusing to let me get cold, but making yourself cold instead. And you just kept on being nice to me before I could be nice back." Chizuru explained in a surprising moment of clarity.

"So that's what it was. I was wonderin why you weren't happy," Chitose still found herself seeing unexpected sides of her twin, even after all the time they had been together.

"Nee-san!" Chizuru huddled close to her, nuzzling and creating a warmth that Chitose found very inviting in this cold weather.

"And right about then we happened upon you two," Chitose finished. The two had been switching off throughout the storytelling process.

"Wow, you two really had quite the date," Kyouko remarked with a whistle. After a veritably short pause, "but not as much of a date as I had with Ayano!" Kyouko said with boundless confidence.

At this, Ayano found her face filling with warmth. But she didn't say a thing. A small smile curved its way into her mouth though.

"Nuh uh! Booby monster and I had a _much _better date!" Sakurako suddenly spouted out, her competitive spirit taking charge before realizing what she had actually said.

"Sakurako!" Himawari's face flushed a bright crimson.

It was at this time that Sakurako had realized what was said, "of course I wasn't actually going on a date with her, just...I'm so awesome that even a not date with me is better than anyone else's date!" Her face matched Himawari's color brilliantly.

"Just go on and say what happened!" Kyouko ordered, "but our date will still be the best." She added that last part with zero doubt attached.

"I'll prove to you that we were better!" Sakurako replied with a smirk…

"It would seem we're on a date again," Himawari said with a dissatisfied frown, then sat down at a nearby table on the left.

"'Again'?" Sakurako stared at her rival with her head tilted, "but we've never been on a date before silly," she commented with a condescending smile. Then did what she always did when she got full of herself, "you're probably losing it because all the oxygen is going to these monsters!" She slapped Himawari's rather large breasts, with a rather smug look on her face.

Himawari was about to make an angry remark, as per their usual bantering, but was interrupted.

"Our establishment doesn't care that you're a couple as long as you pay, but this is a family restaurant, please leave your foreplay out of here," a young woman, her uniform suggesting she worked here, said with a courteous smile, brushing aside a strand of scarlet hair. If the two weren't so currently focused on each other they may have noticed how her eyes had glinted for a moment, but it was a very brief moment, so even if they weren't, they may not have seen this strange detail regardless.

At this, Sakurako's face grew red, as did Himawari's. "We're not a couple!" Sakurako yelled back, and then quickly sat down on the right side.

"Sure sure," the waitress said without any hint of taking back what she had said, nor believing the two's claim. She then took out a pen and notepad, "What would you like your order to be?" She questioned with a business smile.

"I-"

"Migh-"

Before either could get in a word though, "-we have a special for couples currently, if you can finish off a 'couple parfait' together, you get half off everything you order here," the waitress suggested with a catlike grin.

"Like I said-" Sakurako started.

"As I stated-" Himawari also began.

"-half off?" The two suddenly said in unison. Immediately after doing so, they looked at each other, a red color finding its way onto both their faces. Just as suddenly, they glared at each other.

The waitress nodded, "half off everything," a very hard to not notice devilish smile creeping up on her lips as she greatly emphasized 'everything'. But the two were too engrossed in each other to notice.

"!-" they both were going to yet again say something in unison, but realized it beforehand, and shut their mouths this time.

Himawari nodded in Sakurako's direction.

The scraggly blonde wasn't about to pass up a chance to be the first, "we'll take it," Sakurako spoke for the both of them.

"Then that'll be one special couple parfait, I'll have that right up," the waitress gave a short bow, then headed back towards the kitchen.

"I just realized something booby monster," Sakurako said suddenly, staring seriously at Himawari.

"And what is it that you realized?" Himawari questioned with a defeated sigh, one that can only be given by someone who long ago grew accustomed to such antics.

"What if we don't finish it?" Sakurako replied with no lack of fear in her voice.

Himawari just let out another sigh, her breasts heaving with the encumbrance of what she dealt with every day, "Obviously we'd just have to pay for the parfait at normal price," she answered with little to no thought.

"Oh that makes sense, I was worried that you migh-" almond eyes went wide as Sakurako realized what she had almost let out, "that you might complain about not having enough to pay for the meal. Because that would be really annoying!" She finished with a smug look on her face.

"Right back at you," Himawari responded with a glare. Deep down, she wished that this facade could end, but knew that they would forever be the bickering duo. It's not like Sakurako thought of her like she thought of Sakurako anyway. So, this sometimes fun, sometimes frustrating -usually frustrating- game would continue on.

After some awkward time passed between the two,"One special couple parfait," the waitress said as she brought them a modest parfait. Well, it wasn't modest in the sense of what it had in it. It was stuffed with fudge, caramel, nuts, and all manner of sweets. But, the size: It didn't really look any bigger than a normal parfait. Outside that, there was a three pronged straw inside it. Well, it had three ends, would be more accurate. One of the ends was sticking in the parfait. The other two, connected by a heart loop, were sticking out. One towards Himawari's face, and the other towards Sakurako's.

The both of them stared at the drink, not moving an inch. Even though the restaurant was filled with the bustle and hustle of patrons, for the two, there was no sound, except the light pounding of snowflakes on the window, accompanied with the *thump* *thump* *thump* of their hearts. Both looked towards each other, then a strange moment of understanding seemed to pass between the two as they turned to the waitress, who strangely was still standing there.

"I'm just going to let Sakurako have this, we'll take the punishment that we're afforded for not finishing it together properly," Himawari was the one to make the first move.

"Un-" the waitress began to speak, but was interrupted by the piping in of a blonde pipsqueak.

"And it's not like we're even a couple," Sakurako added with a glare in Himawari's direction, a scowl on her face.

Himawari was confused, didn't they just have a moment where they understood each other? Then why did Sakurako look so angry? Maybe it really wasn't a moment of understanding after all.

"Ah," the waitress bowed so that her face reached below her own waist, but not by a great amount, "I apologize profusely. I was under the impression that you two were an item, I will just have to raise the fee by four times the original amount, as per the contract involving this specialty item." The waitress explained.

If either of them had thought to order drinks before this, they surely would have spit out whatever was in their mouths. But, they hadn't, so the air was merely greeted with the saliva spaying from their mouths.

"Four times!?" The two of them said in complete unison, their attempts to avoid harmony demolished by the absurdity of the situation.

"Yes, it's a bit of a strange policy, I've told the manager countless times, but he sticks to his guns no matter what," the waitress explained with a frown. Again, if the two were in a more attentive, focus nurturing environment, they might have noticed the other customers around them that were currently doing everything they could to hold in laughter. The waitress let out a sigh, "if only you two were actually a couple and could finish it together."

Himawari's mind raced. She knew she wanted to experience eating this parfait with Sakurako, but she also knew that Sakurako was completely against this, and it would just end in another fight. On the other hand, with the menu being four times the cost, she might be able to pull this off. It was about time for her to finally go on the offensive again. It would undoubtedly end in failure, like all the times she tried to give the blond Valentine's chocolate, but it was worth a try. It's not like that idiot would be able to realize that the easiest way out of this mess was to just go somewhere else.

Sakurako was definitely in deep thought as well, but didn't seem to be having any luck.

"I suppose there's no helping it. Both you and I couldn't hope to afford the food here, even combining our money, so we should just get this over with, Sakurako." Himawari explained in as much of a disappointed manner as she could manage.

A lightbulb must have gone off in the natural boke's head, as she suddenly stood up, "ah ha! We can just go somewhere else!" She stared condescendingly at her rival, "looks like your brains really have gone to those blimps! You should have realized something so simple!"

Himawari felt another groan coming on, borne from years of disappointments, all centered on the actions of one single, scraggly blonde. Well, if she hadn't attempted anything in the first place, then most off that could likely have been avoided, but that's just how things go.

The waitress linked her hands together, and took a bow, "I regretfully inform you that you will still have to pay for the parfait at the least," a small smirk formed on her face, "at four times the original cost, of course."

While every little hint so far had completely passed by Himawari, that subtle change in demeanor had not. But, Himawari did not point it out.

Sakurako's face grew red with frustration, "ugh! Fine!" She sat down at the booth angrily, "I'll help the titty monster finish this off!" With that, she put her puffed out mouth on one of the straw ends.

"I suppose there's no helping it,"Himawari's lips encased the other end, doing everything she could to keep a smile from creeping up on her face.

The waitress ended her bow, a large smile plastered on her face, and walked off.

The two finished the entire parfait, faces red, in total silence. When it was done, "hey Himawari, what time is it?" Sakurako questioned when she finished the last of the parfait.

Himawari went to check the time on her phone. Her eyes went wide. It was already nearing the end of this little 'date' operation that Toshinou had set up. Still, if she didn't tell the truth-

Sakurako hit herself on the forehead, "silly me! I can just check myself!" And then was about to pull out her own phone.

It was a foolish thing of Himawari to even attempt. Going on the offensive like that, that is. Back to harsh reality, "it looks like we need to head back to the others." She let out a sigh. Well, it's not like anything would change even if they got more time together.

Since the parfait was free if they finished it together, and there really wasn't much time left, the two didn't bother with worrying about payment. They also made haste with getting out of there. Himawari decided once more to make a move, and grabbed the more petite girl's hand. Sakurako must have been seriously in a hurry, because she grabbed back, without thinking.

"And that's when our amazing fake date ended, and we ran into everyone!" Sakurako finished with an overly confident smile.

Himawari said nothing. A faint blush could be seen on her face though. They hadn't even stopped holding hands at this point.

"Hehe, as usual, the couple power of you two is a formidable force, but it holds no candle to what Ayano and I experienced!" Kyouko smugly stated, wrapping her arm around the purple tsundere's waist.

"T-Toshinou Kyouko…" Ayano meekly stated.

"There's no way you two had a better time than we did!" Sakurako angrily placed her arm around Himawari, but with much less grace, and ended up grasping her right boob in the process.

"Sakurako!" Himawari smacked the dunce on her head.

"You two have had enough screen time! Time for Ayano and I to shine!" Kyouko said as she stuck her finger in the air triumphantly...

"Ayano, where did you want to go?" Kyouko questioned the tsundere, not yet letting go of her hand, looking excitedly in various directions. It was very reminiscent of a tourist visiting a place for the first time. Maybe something like

"Okinawa," Ayano mumbled, shifting her feet nervously, her single line of sight being the ground. That in itself brought up some memories. Memories involving a certain trip into a dark path. A school trip where surprising, but oddly welcome, contact was made with her body. But wait, isn't a school trip supposed to only be for second years? Ayano's line of sight did a full 180, and now she was watching the flakes of crystalline water gently falling. There was something important she was thinking about, but the beauty of powdery white drifting slowly towards the ground caused her thought processes to be painted as white as the snow.

Her partner for this event was not unawares, and a knowing smile appeared on Toshinou Kyouko's face. Resembling a seedy car salesman, she let go of Ayano's hand.

As soon as she did, a weight seemed to be lifted from the ponytailed girl's shoulders, and they loosened up. But, her heart was not so fortunate. It was like someone's hand had clenched it. Not for long, though.

Toshinou Kyouko wrapped the now free arm around the vice president's slender waist, pulling her closer. This caused an even fiercer blush to grace her cheeks than ever before. More than when they went on their first date. Or was that the second? Well, it's not like it was actually a date, but it was close enough, right? Wait! Why was she thinking like that!? Was it possible that she liked Toshinou Kyouko in that way? No, that was impossible. But Chitose was always implying that, wasn't she? Still…

"The scenery here is really beautiful isn't it, Ayano?" Kyouko commented with a wide smile, a hint of red peeking its way onto her visage. She always was overly clingy with people, but, for some reason, there was something different when she was with Ayano. All those other times she was just playing around, having a little skinship fun. Chinacchu was the physical incarnation of her beloved Mirakurun, and she got a little extra crazy around her. But who wouldn't? Yet, here with Ayano, she felt just the slightest bit of shame. IE, the thought of being seen together like this by the others made her the slightest bit self conscious. Not that she would ever admit something like that.

Ayano continued self monologuing for a bit until she realized what Toshinou Kyouko had said. She expanded all of her courage to face the blonde, "yeah," and yet still could only manage such a simple response, the other girl's radiant smile halting any thought processes she might have managed normally. And that was when Ayano realized something important: she really was in love with Toshinou Kyouko. Rather, she had been in love with her for a long time now. But had always denied any possibility of it being true, continually convincing herself that it was just her shyness. Of course, in the first place, when it came to anyone else did she even display bashfulness? How could she have been so stupid...

"Ayano?" Kyouko questioned her out of her thoughts, removing her arm from around the other girl's waist, "That was too sappy wasn't it?" She joked, knowing full well that that wasn't the case. Still, she hated when things got too serious, and was determined to lighten up the mood. She would investigate Ayano's reason for this later.

Ayano blinked at Toshinou Kyouko, staring. Why did she make a comment like that? Ayano pondered this for a moment before the feeling of a slight wetness trailed down her cheeks. That was when she realized that she was expending tears. She quickly wiped them away with the sleeve of her coat, "I-It's no-non-demo nothing," she answered with a radiant smile of her own.

"There's no more time left!" A girl yelled out in desperation. A girl that was in Kyouko's pocket…?

"And that's when I checked my cellphone and noticed it was time to head back," Kyouko finished.

"That was your 'amazing' date!?" Akari commented, her dango temporarily dislodging from her hair, and her face scrunched up in a pout.

_END CHAPTER_

_FINALLY DONE! No more not Akari focus….Finally….o(T__ヘ__To) __くぅ_

**I know it ended abruptly, but that'll be better gone over next chapter. When I finally get back to Akarin~ Oh how I've missed writing for Akari….The plot will also seriously begin pushing forward next chapter. Or will it? But either way, expect some great Akari goodness! Hopefully you enjoyed this side story of sorts. Probably won't' be doing that again. After reading lots of Japanese fanfics on Pixiv I've also possibly improved my description capabilities (you'll probably notice that around the KyouAya date section). It finally hit me that I should be describing the image in my head, and not just leaving everything up to imagination. I mean, i'm not going to go crazy with describing every detail, but regarding actions and stuff I'm going to really try to be more informative. Originally this was one chapter, and then I was going to have it be 3 chapters, and, as you can see, it went back to one chapter. That's probably why the writing styles differ some throughout. I have been writing this for quite a while.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own any of the characters in this, except the ones that aren't a part of the Yuru Yuri verse. This is a fanwork, not for profit, derived from Namori's "Yuru Yuri" series. The characters and settings are copyright their respective owners**

_**Akari, we really get to have the spotlight again, right? Yep! My story gets to- I get to search for Yui-Senpai now, right!? ...Akari is sure we'll find Yui-chan soon! Still, That was a really weak way to end things after all that the others got. I hear that the author wanted really badly to write about Akari again. That's true, but the other reason might be that author-san is unable to choose between KyouAya and KyouYui. Akari, what in the world are you-**_

"For all that talk about having such a great date, standing around and holding hands isn't really all that impressive, Kyouko-senpai," Chinatsu crossed her arms, shooting an incredulous look in the blonde's direction.

"It's true. Even Akari thinks that Kyouko-chan got everyone's hopes up too much," Akari chimed in as she rubbed the back of her head with a nervous grin.

It's strange how Kyouko-chan was so sure of herself when they just stood around and held hands some. Compared to the other two, it really wasn't that impressive. Then again, it really isn't fair to compare relationships like that. Akari mentally chided herself.

"There are details that Kyouko and Ayano probably weren't sharing," said a familiar voice, one that Akari and her best friend had been searching for, for quite awhile.

In response, Chinatsu immediately craned her head in the direction. It was a very rigid sort of movement, reminiscent of a possessed doll. This sent shivers down Akari's spine. And, as soon as Chinatsu finished the revolution of her cranium, she kicked back on the ground to prepare for a leap that would make a gold medalist proud.

"Yui-sen…!" Just before liftoff, she noticed someone else near her Yui-Senpai...the Pervert. Holding Yui-senpai's hand. Yui-Senpai herself sporting something of a blush, looking agitated.

Of course. She knew it for a long time now. While she definitely was madly in love with her Yui-Senpai...Yui-Senpai wasn't into girls like that. Chinatsu never had a was only sensible that she'd find herself a boy. All her friends would do the same eventually. Even Akari would. She'd probably get a boy in no time, with how kind she could be and how cute she was. With this internal monologue, all off her momentum just stopped, and she found her face, and consequently upper body, deep in a pile of snow. It was cold, but not as cold as her heart made her feel currently.

With a flash of red, Akari immediately ran to the pink girl's side, and grabbed hold of her green boots, "Are you okay, Chinatsu-chan!?" She said, attempting to pull the girl out by her boots, but with no real sign of it working.

Something broke inside of Kyouko when she saw the two, "who's the boyfriend?" She snapped at Yui, no lack of malice in her voice. Before Yui's mouth could open more than a millimeter, "not like it's any of my business, I'm just your closest friend," Kyouko spat, and then stomped off.

"Kyouko! It's not what it looks like!" Yui called out, extending her free hand to motion for the blond to stop. Unfortunately, her words could only meet the distant crunch of snow, failing to reach far enough to catch up with the girl's retreating figure.

"Then just what is it?" Himawari questioned, a blush on her face, now gripping Sakurako's hand as if it was the only thing keeping her grounded..

Sakurako herself sported a crimson hue, but of a lighter shade than her blue friend, "y-yeah." Was all that would come out of her mouth while her eyes darted in a different direction.

The twins just...stood there. Like mannequins. Their mouths neither closing nor opening. Their eyes blinking, but nothing else.

Ayano...something was going on with her, anyone could tell this, but her expression was currently unreadable. Only that she was also not paying attention to the handlocked duo in the slightest.

Akari's face grew a couple shades of red as well, but she wasn't looking in the direction everyone else was. No, her eyes were somewhere very else. This is nothing to think about. This is nothing to think about! Thisisnothingtothinkabout! Akari continued pulling, finding herself taking interest in something that she never had before. Well, that might not be entirely true. Maybe she did once or twice before-this is no time for that!

Akari pulled even harder to get Chinatsu out of the snow heap, but it was proving to be really difficult since Chinatsu herself was making no effort to be pulled out. Her small frame was really working against her right now!

"We're stuck," Yui explained, trying to pull her hand away from Masayoshi's, getting a very small opening visible for a moment, and then their hands stuck right back together. Almost as if there were some sort of magnetic pull.

"Yeah...sorry about that," Masayoshi nervously tapped his forehead with his thumb, "once my friend shows up, we'll be able to undo this curse no problem." He explained with a smile and thumbs up.

"Curse?" Chitose was the first of the twins to break out of whatever trance they seemed to be in, "what dya mean by that, now?" She questioned, her face now settled back into a much more comfortable and familiar position.

Himawari's eyebrow raised, "what sort of curse?" She had a sinking feeling that something was going to happen soon that would start something. But what it was, she had no clue. It was probably just the lead up to another fight wi-

Sakurako turned her nose up at Himawari, somehow managing to give the illusion of looking down on the taller girl, "tsk tsk tsk," she waggled her finger back and forth, "you never heard of the 'fountain ghost's curse'?" Before Himawari could do more than partially open her mouth to respond, "Of course you haven't. You're just a big-breasted cow."

Twitch. Himawari was definitely feeling some pretty deep desire to clock through the face of her dear friend.

"Let the great Sakurako-sama divulge on you the secrets of this tail," she paused for dramatic effect.

Every bit of willpower was being summoned on the blue girl's behalf to resist pounding the idiot's face in. But, as much as she wanted to vent stress right now, she was curious about this so called 'curse', and really had no clue what it was, though she had her doubts that Sakurako could hope to explain something with a modicum of cleverness.

"There was a girl, she was in love, she was stood up, but didn't leave the fountain, it was really cold, she died, and now couples get stuck together," Sakurako explained, her hands smugly attached to her hips, a demeaning grin on her face.

Himawari dragged her palm down her face, only to have it form into a balled up fist once it reached the end of her chin. Said fist soon found its way onto the innocent and unaware forest of yellow in front of her.

Sakurako's body crumpled a bit under the force," What'd you do that for!?" She rubbed the spot where her friend's fist had been just moments earlier, glaring daggers at the taller girl.

*thud* Everyone turned to face the sudden sound effect.

"Finally!" Akari said in satisfaction, wiping the sweat off her forehead with a smile, her eyes closed in satisfaction, "it was hard getting Chinatsu-chan out of there!"

Chinatsu herself now had her back against the snow and was looking drearily forward, "I wish she would have just left me in there…" She mumbled under her breath, letting out a sigh.

"It's okay Chinatsu-chan! Yui and Pervert-san just have some sort of curse on them, it's not that they're together or anything," Akari encouraged the pinkette with a whisper that the others couldn't hear. She held out her hand with a welcoming grin.

"Just a cur-" Chinatsu paused for a moment.

Everyone got a bad feeling at that time. Even Masayoshi, though he didn't have a clue why.

"Yui-senpai!" In a blur of pink, she was at the side of her beloved, and grabbing her hand, and the hand of Masayoshi, though her face took on a rather different shade when she grabbed his hand. Still, she grabbed it.

"Trust me, that won't wo-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGH!" Masayoshi cried out in agony as the small middle schooler pulled both of their hands apart, after struggling for just a moment.

"EAAGGGHHH!" Yui cried out as well, tears falling from her eyes. It was like her arm had almost been pulled out of its socket. Rather, that was exactly what she had just experienced. A certain viewing of a movie with someone flashed in front of her eyes. Just where did she get all that strength anyway?

"Masashi, I brought the pro-..device!" A scarlet-haired woman called out as she neared the group. The woman had on a lab coat covering a black tee with a pink decal and a red and white plaid miniskirt.

A light bulb went off in Himawari's head. Sakurako actually seemed to have felt something, as she put out her finger to point in the direction of the girl as well.

"You're the waitress!"

"You're the lady who tried to get us to kiss!"

The redhead's eyes went wide, while Himawari found her face as scarlet as the hair on the woman's head.

"You realized what I was trying to do!?"

"Make us kiss!?"

"Hehe, the great Sakurako knows all and sees all~" the blonde gloated, one foot hoisted by a pile of snow, the other firmly planted on the powdery ground.

"A silly curse is no match for our love!" Chinatsu proclaimed, hearts in her eyes, still holding onto the raven girl's arm. With a smile as bright as the Sun.

Masayoshi stood there in disbelief. "Even after having seen it, it's just not the same as experiencing it," he mumbled, rubbing his arm.

Seeing? Experiencing? Pervert-san is saying some strange things. Akari has a bad feeling about this…

No one else seemed to notice, or cared enough to comment.

"Well, I'm going to go explain to Kyouko what happened," Yui waved to everyone before breaking into a brisk run in the direction that the blonde had disappeared to.

"Chinatsu-chan!" Akari broke into a run as well, hurrying after Yui, or rather the happily dangling girl still very much attached to Yui's arm. Looking like a pink flag fluttering in the wind.

"Ain't ya going after her, Ayano?" Chitose prodded the vice president's shoulder gently, with a brilliant smile.

Ayano looked in the direction of the disappearing figures...But then turned back towards the others, "I won't be following them," she stated with no sign of going back on what she said.

This caught Chitose off guard a bit. She knew how stubborn Ayano could be, but she had hoped that her words got through that time, even just a bit. Yet, there wasn't even a stutter. Her words contained no lie in them. This was nothing like the other times. But, just as she was about to physically question the purple girl's refusal…

"I mean, there's a shortcut to where Toshinou Kyouko is going to be," Ayano explained, "N-Not like I was planning to bring her back, I just need to make sure things go well as the student council vice president," she added with a confident smirk, flipping her ponytail and then heading off as well.

Ayano really can't be honest with herself, Chitose thought with an understanding smile as she watched her important friend run off.

"For that matter, I'm more concerned about this woman," Himawari stated, her eyes glaring at the redhead, and her finger pointing towards the woman.

"Her strength is even enough to break a bug?" The red head commented in disbelief, perhaps louder than she had originally intended, as she looked all around herself,

"Who broke a bug?" Sakurako questioned, looking strangely at the deep in thought lady.

Said lady, suddenly started sweating, but quickly recovered, "Mirakurun, she took out a bug in episode 23 that was causing quite a bit of damage, I just watched it last night, and was thinking about it," she replied with a nervous smile,

"That show that Toshinou-senpai watches all the time, I assume?" Himawari remarked with an exasperated sigh, "even a grown woman is into it." She sat down on a nearby bench, to take a break from all the nonsense.

Elsewhere…

"Stupid Yui, stupid friendship, stupid day," Kyouko was kicking around a can with each complaint. Her fists were balled up, and tears were threatening to fall from her watery eyes. She was currently in a certain park, one that held many memories for the blonde. "Memories with her..-" she gave the can another round of pain. Soon enough, images of three little girls frolicking in green fields filled her sight. The three of them were having so much fun. Especially the crybaby blonde and the boyish raven haired girl. The red head was also having tons of fun. But she kept on focusing on the blonde and the raven. Soon enough, while they were having so much fun, she showed up. The pink haired, bratty, surprisingly strong-

"Wait!" Kyouko combed her memories for the girl that never gave her name. It was as if a lightbulb went off in her head, That was Chinatsu-chan all along!?" She stood there in a bit of disbelief, but it made perfect sense. Chinatsu was super cute, but had a real dark side to her. Something that only Akari-chan seemed to know the full extent of, to the relief of everyone else. But it showed through sometimes. Her being such a brat would make sense.

"Kinda funny how she was the worst to Yui back then, and now she's all over her," the blonde chuckled as she said this to herself, the can being kicked once more, but completely entrenched in the snow this time. "Tch! Now I have no can to kick," Kyouko complained, "Stupid Yui!" She started to kick at a nearby pile of snow.

"TOSHINOU KYOUKO!" Came a familiar voice, rocking her out of her thoughts.

"A-Ayano!?"

…..back with the Yui group….

"Chinatsu-chan!" Came the cry of Akari as she ran with all her might to keep up with her friend who had been invited to the track team. Needless to say, she was struggling. If Yui had truly been running with her full strength, there would have been no chance, and Akari would have been completely left in the dust. How she lasted this long amazed her. It must have been an hour already. Where were they going exactly anyway?

"Yui-senpaiiii~!" The fellow first year didn't seem to hear nor care about what Akari was currently doing.

And why should she care? Akari is just a boring, bland girl, and only her best friend. Yui is the love of her life. Her love can get a little heavy sometimes though...anyway! Yui is way more important and interesting than Akari, so-...Wait. Why does Akari care about something like that? Why is...Why doe...why…!

Something invaded Chinatsu's senses, a force that made her entire body want to look back. Chinatsu, being a girl that didn't often think deeply about what she was going to do next, let go. Let go of her most precious crush's waist. To be fair, it wouldn't be all that difficult for her to catch up with the short haired girl later on. And that is when she saw it; her best friend, face first in the snowy ground, but not sticking out like she was earlier; flat like a plank of wood.

"Akari!" She yelled, hurrying to the side of her friend, quickly flipping her like a hamburger, so her breathing wouldn't be into the snow. Tendrils of smoke escaping from the cheery girl showed Chinatsu that the redhead was fortunately still breathing, but otherwise completely responseless.

Chinatsu let out the breath she had been holding, "don't worry me like that Akari-chan," she demanded to the unconscious girl. A somewhat playful scowl displayed on her face as she held the girl's head up in her arms.

"Ehehe...Akari's sorry," she could imagine the other girl's cute smile coupled with a response like that if she were awake. Her smiles really were something else, able to wash away any worries that the Mirakurun lookalike had. Even enough to make her forget about Yui-Senpai...only for a moment though! Yui-Senpai was her number one senpai that she loved with all her heart!

The same Senpai that was getting further and further away. "But I can't just leave Akari-chan out in the freezing snow like this!" Besides, she was pretty confident that she could still catch up.

"Yoshikawa-san?!" Came a familiar voice, "and is that Akaza-san!?" The vice president started running to meet up with the first years, coming from the side.

"Akari!? Chinatsu-chan!?" Came another familiar voice. This of the president of their self proclaimed 'Amusement Club'.

"Kyouko-Senpai! Akari just fell all of a sudden! She's still breathing, but not moving at all! And I can't wake her up!" Chinatsu explained, firing things off like a semi-automatic rifle, breathing heavily.

"What!?" Kyouko put on her rare serious face, and was almost straight to Akari's side, but was interrupted by the purple haired tsundere holding out her hand.

"She's snoring…" Ayano explained, deadpan.

And Kyouko stopped, "Well, we can at least get her on a bench or something and out of this snow," she didn't completely relax yet, but her usual smile was poking through already.

So, the three found a bench and put the sleeping Akari gently down on it. Of course, this is Akari, and there was something that seemed to have it out for her. Hence, "yeowch!" She cried out, waking up immediately.

"Just like Akari-chan to have a brown rock hidden in a pile of snow on a bench," Chinatsu commented, amazed at the poor luck of her friend, poorly hiding a smile, the others weren't even able to hide their chuckling at the spectacle.

"Uuuuooooo...Akari's head stings…" she said while rubbing the back of her head.

"Setting that aside, you look a lot more calm Kyouko-senpai," Chinatsu remarked, gazing at the blonde.

Akari raised her head and looked inquisitively, but oddly said no word. It's not like anyone would care to hear what Akari has to say anyway.

A blush rose to her cheeks, "hehe, well, once Ayano explained to me about the curse, I felt really stupid for reacting like that."

"Geeze, you're just too dense and impulsive, Toshinou Kyouko," Ayano scolded, lightly hitting the blonde's shoulder.

"She really is. Remember when you thought Yui-Senpai was going to join another club?" Chinatsu added with her arms crossed in annoyance. After all, it was because of the irresponsible blond that poor Akari-chan collapsed. Or was that more her own fault? Why did she run that hard before anyway?

"That was pretty silly," Kyouko agreed, her finger rubbing horizontally, just below her nose.

Then the three stood awkwardly.

"I guess this is where Funami-san would normally step in, isn't it?" Ayano lightly chuckled.

"Something like, 'just what are you proud of!?'" Kyouko said, giving an overdramatized impersonation of the raven haired girl.

That wasn't it. That was missing, but that wasn't it. Something else is gone. Something is off about this conversation. Chinatsu definitely missed her Yui-Senpai, but that wasn't it. But what was i-

"Oi! I'm standing right here," Yui remarked with a smiling scowl, burying her first in the blonde's hair, her words and actions drowning out the light scurrying of something.

"Yui!" Kyouko bounced right back from the semi painful affection, returning with a crushing hug. But not as crushing as a hug from the other member of the club. Speaking of, why hasn't she-

Yui saw the squirming bundle of awkwardness that enviously glanced at the two in off and on patterns like a zashiki warashi or something. Maybe she should-

"Where'd Akari-chan go!?" Chinatsu's sudden outburst after her eyes centered on the bench completely undid everything that had been going on. The two immediately separated, and all eyes darted to the panicking first year.

"She probably just headed back to the others already," Kyouko offered a reasonable suggestion.

Yui stood still for a second, surprised at the goof missing a chance to make some sort of joke, but quickly recovered, "that does seem pretty likely Chinatsu-chan."

"Right, of course. It must be true if Yui-Senpai says it!" Chinatsu imagined Prince Yui reassuring her...But she still couldn't stop being worried. She wouldn't let the others see that though, "so we should probably head back to the others, right?" She said, calm as a pebble in a gently flowing stream. Or that's how she imagined herself. Whether the others would agree was questionable, as she could feel herself shaking a bit. Still, she was pretty confident in her ability to control her emotions. Even her crazy outbursts with Yui-senpai were things she let herself do, since she knew her Yui-senpai would enjoy the attention. But why was she finding it so hard to control herself right now?

"Well then, we should probably head back," Ayano suggested as she began the trek back to where the others were. Everyone followed, no one worrying in the slightest. Well, except for a sometimes scary pink haired middle schooler, of course. No matter what went on, even when her Yui-senpai locked arms with her, she couldn't shake a feeling that something was wrong.

Before long, they arrived, "Hello everyone! Akari was waiting~" The image of the redhead faded away as soon as Chinatsu had imagined it. And then reality sunk in: she was nowhere to be found, and after they asked around, no one had seen her. She was going to return...right?

**End**

_**So dramatic! Next chapter will reveal what's going on with our beloved protagonist. Until then, see you next Christmas!...I really hope it doesn't take that long again...I just have so many things I work on, and so many new story ideas that want to be taken care of, and yeah...**_


End file.
